TFB/Ch.1
Prologue Aliens. Who would have thought they were real? I grew up for 12 years knowing that aliens weren't real. Mythic. Fake. Imaginary. It wasn't tell just last year I had an encounter with an alien. I was in the desert with my family for summer vacation. I was bored out of my mind, no friends, no tech, nothing. My family just wanted to come out here for a "nice family vacation". Which is like codename for we want to see some alien. Anyway, I was sitting down on a lawn chair starring at the sky, wondering how a special someone's vacation was. A bright blue object just like crashed into some mountains in the back. I charged up to those mountains. I began to hear noise, like grunting and breathing. I got to the peak to see what appears to be a wolf standing on two legs. It looked around and around like it was looking for something. It turned and looked straight at me. It growled and charged at me. I turned around to run away when I was greeted by a robot. A robot! Of all the things you'd see in a desert, a robot and a blue wolf standing on its two back legs just some how appear. I backed up as the robot began to prepare for what looked like a battle between me and it. It was really preparing for Sir Hairy III behind me. The wolf just like leaped over me and slashed the crap out of the robot. I ran around the two and back to the R.V. I told mom, expecting her to say it was just a mirage or something, actually, I was hoping she would. To my dismay, she revealed a little secret. Aliens were real. She explained to me about aliens and plumbers and why my bastard ass dad left me, my mom and my little bro. Pretty life changing right? Well what you are about to here is even odder, especially because it's coming from me, Tyler. It Began With A Toilet... I always wondered if I would make a difference in society when I was a kid. As I grew older, I realized that was BS. In life, those who make a difference are those of a higher social rank than those who make minimum wage. Not to long ago I, met a alien, of all things I was doing, I meet a alien. I had no idea that after that encounter, I would be one to make a difference. Me? A 15 year old punk kid, living out in the city, making a difference? Of not just the human race, but other alien races? Of course nothing has happened yet for this to happen, but wouldn't that be something? "Are you still day dream?" A familiar voice speaks to me. "What?" I reply. "Come on! We need to work on this homework!" She continues. "I said I'm up!" I shout. No one other than my pal Marlena of course. She's a skater girl whom I knew since elementary. We've been best friends for a quite a long time. I look to my left and see my other best friend, Blake, finishing up extra credit for Calculus. He's such a nerd. He is actually. He's taking Calculus in 10th grade. We met in 8th grade. He seems like he has a liking towards Marlena. He always stares at her at lunch and sticks up for her when the other kids pick on her. He doesn't worry about me because he knows I can stick up for myself. "I don't know. You seem like you're out of it. Whats on your mind?" She ask. "Have you ever wondered if you were going to make a difference in this corrupted country?" I ask. "Hmm.....Well, I wished that I could help do something for the economy." She replies. "With all the riots and protest I've been in, it seems to me that no matter what, only those with a higher social rank make a difference. Even in high school, only those who are either most popular or are "better" people are elected to run the school. Look at this, May Jason; most popular girl in the school, was elected for school president over Melissa Vera; smartest girl in the school. May wanted to replace all bottles of water with bottles of water with bottles of soda. Melissa, had a similar idea, except with a healthier drink, smoothies! May would rather have restrooms with designer toilet seat covers. Melissa-" I got quickly cut off by Blake, "I'd love to hear more about this, but my moms here and if a certain girl named Marlena wants a ride home, she'd better come on." "Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow." I said and showed them out the door. I hadn't realized how late it was, 7:30 PM. I hopped in the shower, still thinking about this matter, coming up with even more examples. I had no idea I was in for a hour. My mom and bro were gone to my grandma's house for the week. I decided to head to bed after a little bit of TV. I dreamt about something completely different, a girl. A emo girl. A cute emo girl, really familiar. She was really skinny, had poofy hear, was wearing black and had a red bow in her hair. I was about to see her face when I heard a bang. I immediately got up. Everyone on my block was outside. It would seem that a random meteor shower was going on. I looked up to see what was the fuss. If it was a meteor shower, why were they all bright red? I mean sure they'd be red from catching on fire, but that fire should have disappeared after it entered the atmosphere right? I went back in and slept some more. This time I was with the girl, we were holding hands, walking into a fire. Suddenly I was falling and I was with Marlena and Blake. We were plummeting from a waterfall, into a huge toilet.